Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to medical braces (e.g., wrist braces and ankle braces), and more particularly to medical braces that use lacing systems.
Description of the Related Art
Although various lacing systems are available for use in connection with various wearable articles including medical braces, there remains a need for improvement.